


For Warmth

by hellostarlight20



Series: Tentoo x Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Wolf Bay, F/M, Fluffy Angst, flangst, post-journey's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: Just after the TARDIS disappears from the beach, what happens next with Rose and her new, new, new Doctor?





	For Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little thing inspired by @jem-scribbles awesome fanart of Tentoo and Rose kissing in Journey’s End.

The TARDIS disappeared and she stared at the faint, perfectly square, imprint in the sand. Rose felt his hand slip into hers and rubbed her thumb over the back of his knuckles. Instinctual. Reflex. Habitual. Inevitable.

Looking up at him, the biting wind chilling her to her very soul, she didn’t know what to do or say. Was there a script she should follow? Words that might make sense? She wasn’t feeling sensible and certainly had no idea what to say.

But the Doctor looked at her with those same timeless eyes. He held her hand as if he hadn’t just disappeared into the TARDIS. And there it was, that sense of security and safety. The sense that he wouldn’t let go. The certainty he held her as tightly to him as she held him to her.

Rose did the only thing that made sense. She tugged him to her and kissed him again. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, and she huddled in his embrace. He kissed her deeply, and she shuddered at the tender love and affection she tasted on his lips.

The wind didn’t bite as deeply with him holding her. And the echoing wheeze of the TARDIS didn’t echo as sharply in her memory.

“I haven’t left you.” His voice caressed her skin, and the Doctor released her just enough to brush her blowing hair off her face.

“No.” Rose licked her lips then wished she hadn’t. The harsh Norwegian wind took whatever moisture she managed and whisked it into the frigid air.

She pressed closer to his body and let him wrap his arms around her. Resting her head on his chest, she listened to his single heartbeat and closed her eyes.

“Come on.” The Doctor kissed the top of her head. “Let’s get off this beach.”

“It’s freezing.” Rose didn’t know if she meant the air chilled her—it did. Or the Doctor’s leaving had—that also did.

“I’ll keep you warm,” the Doctor, this Doctor, promised.

Rose looked up at him and smiled. It was small, weak, but she meant it with all her heart. “Forever?”

“Rose Tyler.” The Doctor took her hand and kissed her bare knuckles. “Thought I already promised you that.”


End file.
